Avatar Korra: The Light Of Our Decisions
by Eogrus
Summary: Korra and Raava go off to get revenge, but get a little sidetracked...


Korra got very unhappy at her break up with Mako. At first, she tried to move on, to forget the pain and misery in certainty's dreadful finale, but alas she could not, and so she only saw one course of action.

"Raava my woman, we must destroy Mako!" said Korra to her supple light spirit of cancerous tentacles of woe.

"Yes, Korra, we must kill the boy who distracts our holy mission of apeasement of the two parties of a badly shaped past of misguidance! But we cannot do it alone, we need help..."

"Tell me my heaven kami of Amaterasu deltatoideus, who can help us in our heaven mission of anihilation of putrid firebender desires?"

"I know a spirit that knows the streetwises" says the Raava, her tentacle on Korra's shoulders, "We must talk to him at once so we can settle this grave matter of pus!"

The Korra nods, then goes to a healer because Raava's carcinogenic light gave her skin cancer on the shoulder. As they enter the hut they see Kya and Bolin! Kya is bloodbending Bolin's penis, so he gets all hard because of erectile dysfunction. Unfortunately, seeing Korra distracts her, so she makes the Bolin penis explode in a shower of blood and precum that mostly lands on Korra's hair, which she tastes and devours with much pleasure.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH YOU SHITTY WOMAN MY PENIS IS NOW A FLOWER OF CARNICERY SO PITIFULLY MADE!"

"Woops, let me make up to you with my hippy powers!" says Kya lustfully.

Kya then removes her dress, revealing her unwashed mistreated body of warts, abcesses and tumours. Her skin is entirely composed of folds upon folds of cancerous tissue with papilloma virus wart structures with abcesses oozing gangrene pus everywhere. Because she never washes this creates an environment for bacteria as well as many different species of crustaceans and worms, which fill the crevaces with shit. Her tits in particular are in a most sorry state, completly saggy and filled with tumours and warts, a necrotic milk of tapeworm faeces oozing down her nipples. Her vagina is a putrid hatchery of sea sponges, barnacles, oysters and clams, with goose neck barancles growing on her clitoris, making it look like she has many penises of crustacean distate. Her labia and inner vaginal tissues have been largely consumed by beetle maggots, now a series of abcess flesh that oozes copious amounts of putrid pus. The overall stench is similar to that of a decaying pygmy spermwhale carcass, and Kya is very proud of it. Bolin doesn't like it very much, so he barfs violently a cocktail of seaweeds, cookies, camel flesh, pro-bending penises and putrid placebos. Kya slaps him in the face.

"Bastard, I share my intimacy of ages and this is how you retributes!?"

"If I knew you were an unwashed tramp of elephant colons, I wouldn't be arsed to fuck you!"

Korra doesn't like Kya's fetid underwater swamp she calls body much either, so she spits putrid globs of despise at her face. Raava infused the spit with gamma rays, so when they hit the Kya face, it corrodes, the flesh melting into a bloody necrotic jelly that slides off, revealing the pure white calcium underneath.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH KORRA WHY YOU DO THAT NOW I'M UGLY I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AVATAR!" says the Kya in much pain and dolor.

She then bloodbends at Korra! The Raava light kami spirit of much delight infuses the Avatar with cosmical energy of unfathomable wisdom that saves Korra from the devil predicament of the organs internally smashed, but Kya still manages to create varicose veins in the Korra endometrium. But the evil daughter of the devil woman Katara does not desist, she bends Bolin's putrid snot out of his nares and mixes it with her pus and shit and throws it at Korra! The foul mixture of ages falls on the Avatar's supple breasts of deliciously hotness putrid fetus teratoma chocolate, and melts them away into a bloody pulp of gorgonzola milk and battered hamburger slaughtered carcinoma flesh of hate. Korra is much distraught that her boobs have been so effordlessly obliterated.

"Korra my woman, breast cancer cannot win!" says the Raava wisy, "Do not give in to ten thousand years of fetid balut boobies of despise and rhinoceros varice placebos! You are the Avatar!"

Korra is then filled with much hope and passion, and her eyes glow white! She then energybends breast implants of pure light of carnicery and then fires a holy light blast of supernova intentions. Kya is completly obliterated, her putrid flesh seared from existence alongside her hippy faeces. Korra then goes to the penis-less Bolin, and then bloodbends him a new penis, extracted from a boar. The swine penis of holy ambitions looks very well on the earthbender boy of good muscles and lustrous pubic forests of wonder, and then Korra gets very horny.

"Bolin, what a pretty penis you has" says Korra seductively, "Wanna fuck?"

Bolin gets very pensive. Korra has betrayed him for his devil brother the Mako, but his undying lust for the manly girl of magnificent coracoideus makes him very pervy. He winks sexily and kisses her passionately, frenching her nostrils with much delight and pleasure. Korra moans with much amicability as the nares are tickled by the wonderous muscular mouth ostrich penis, licking out the snot and putridity bacteria folds.

"Oh Bolin, you's so manly in the terpsimbrotic motions of the fire organ in my supple nasal cavities of despise!"

The Bolin is much smirked, he likes to be called manly because he is unsecure closet case. He moves his hands smoothly down her arms, and grabs her slaughtered tits, grabbing her breast implants of light. Unfortunately, the light is on gamma ray frequencies, so his hands are melted off like boiled cabbage cake jelly of rouge hues, exposing the white phalanges.

"AAAAHHHHH YOU SHITTY WHORE WHY DO YOU MELT MY FINGERS!?"

Korra is much offended. She does not like to be called whore by pervert evil man, so she slaps Bolin's face. But she is still very horney, so she goes down on her knees and sucks the suine penis. It tastes very bad, like rotten cow placentas, but the pheromones are very intense, so Korra keeps blowjobbing. The artidactyl organ of pleasure is very sexy, being twisted like an evil twig, the right corpus cavernosum much bigger and attractive than the left, the urethra a small hole in the angler glans-less head, oozing putrid fungi infested precum. Fungi spores begin to grow on the Korra mouth, which thanks to Raava's light quickly develop into a full blown infection, the mouth tissues now white and filled with mushrooms. The mushrooms are very spiritual, so they can talk.

"Yes Avatar, keep blowjobbing the pitiful earthbender, you will gain much power and wisdom!" says the evil white fungi of sticky warthog shit.

"Do not let any drop fall, or Vaatu will reemerge and consume your wasteful labia!"

Korra is much motivated, so she sucks and spits on the pig penis with much ardor and fervor, making Bolin moan like a depilated satanic cow. Devil synapses of epicurian tones fire like the Sun's glorious radiance upon turkic soldiers of despise, and Raava gets really horny at all the fuckery, so she shoves all her tantacles in the rosaceous butt of Bolan.

"AAAAAAHHHHH MY ARSE IS MELTING!" screams Bolin in grave pain.

Raava's tentacles of UV radiation thrash wildly inside the shit cannal, slaughtering the earthbender ass and turning it into bloody molten flesh. Bolin's ass melts from the inside out, his colon oozing as black blood down Raava's tentacles, his anus cauterised into crisp and his buttocks are spanked wildly, the skin utterly burned, exposing the cooked beef ass muscles, oozing necrotic pus in much abundance like mustard on veal. His prostate is completly cancerous, now consumed by a teratoma of teeth, eyes and brain matter, which gains sapience and takes control, ripping itself from Bolin's body and borrowing it's way up his spine. It bites it's way through Bolin's bladder and intestines, mixing the shit and piss within him into a noxious cocktail that quickly decays his lower internal organs. Nonetheless, the orgasm still builds up as he moans in much depicable pleasure of arses.

"Korra... I'm cumming..."

And he does. Like with all pig penises, his is manipulated by the contracting reactor muscles, moving in a semi-rotary way and untwisting it's croocked end at the speed of a firing bullet. As such, Korra's mouth is completly destroyed, her dentary utterly thrashed with the teeth dislodging violently and bloodily everywhere, the jaw articulation hit so hard that the lower jaw falls off, the cheeks ripped apart and her throat pretty literally drilled by the evil lacerating laurasithere cock. Korra chokes in her own blood and Bolin's cum, falling to the ground. With a few painful gurgles and much bitterness tears, the Avatar dies at last (actually, she isn't dead, but everyone thinks she is).

"No, Korra!" cries the Raava heaven kami with much sadness in her ectoplasma endomethrium, "You monster, I will kill you!"

She then takes her revenge on the devilful earthbender known as Bolin, shoving all the tentacles up his thoraxic cage. With a wild, passionate moan of divine pleasures of yang tribulations, Raava ejaculates from her tentacles, a gamma ray cum that melts off the lungs into a fetid blackened carcinoma mess of cigerette bums and incense delicacies and explodes the ribs in all directions, unleashing the violently narcotic teratomas on the wild. The teratomas are now free, so they go off to assimilate water tribers and melt their flesh and then reproduce their tissues until they create perfect copies that can now infiltrate civilisation and kill everyone. Lin Beifong is much surprised by this, so she shits her internal organs and dies.

But Raava does not care. She weeps bitter, unsavory tears, mourning Korra, her beloved Avatar of impulses and passions in Tian unfold (she doesn't know she isn't dead). Her sadness attracts the attention of her unsavoury bitterly scented target of woe and opiate ressonance to the masses unwielded.

"Raava, Vaatu is gone, but I wield. Give me the coordinates, and I shall kill."

And so Raava resigns, and gives the coordinates to the evil kami spirit...KOH!


End file.
